In Phase I. Laser Surge, Inc. clearly demonstrated the feasibility of using Exoscope System" laser tissue welding technology to create excellent end-to-end small bowel anastomoses in rabbits. Through the automated, precise delivery of laser light to the anastomotic seam, this system produced immediately strong hermetic tissue bonds without the need for foreign materials such as sutures or staples. Conventional sutured anastomoses were compared to Exoscope System" welded anastomoses at interoperative intervals ranging from 3 hours to 28 days. A pressure monitored infusing system was used to determine the intraluminal pressure required to disrupt an anastomosis. In this model, the Exoscope System bowel anastomoses were significantly stronger than those produce with sutures. This new surgical technique is also faster to easier to perform than suturing. Based on these encouraging results. LaserSurge plans to further refinement and broader testing of Exoscope System technology in Phase II.